Off with the Gloves
by moonandstar331
Summary: His eyes darkened at the idea of being her exhaustion, of exhausting her until he became that smudgy thought on the edge of her vision. A series of one shots between our favorite sizzling couple.
1. Off with the Gloves

l

**Title**-Off with the Gloves

**Summary: **His eyes darkened at theidea of being her exhaustion, of exhausting her until he became that smudgy thought on the edge of her vision.

He wanted to shake her.

He wanted to take her in his arms and forcibly shake her, tell her to _never_ put him through that again.

She was acting like a child. In a way, she still was. In all his years as a vampire, he had never met a woman more infuriating.

Damon pinned her with a dark glare.

_Stupid girl._ She stood there, in flowing drapes of black silk and golden toile that clung deliciously to her frame. Why couldn't she do as she was told?

He watched her pretty little mouth pucker into a frown. Luminous brown eyes met his own and he fought to cage the lust that had tinged his anger. His eyes darkened at the idea of being her exhaustion, of exhausting her until he became that smudgy thought on the edge of her vision. Damon caught the sweeping look of defiance clashing behind her doe eyed façade.

_So that's how she wants to play._

"Did you get what you wanted?" He asked coolly, hands clenched in the silk of her shawl.

"Actually yes." She replied, her eyes glimmering, pleading with him to understand her reasoning.

"Good, I'm your ride home. We're leaving." He ground out.

Elena found her arm unceremoniously snatched, as she was half dragged like a petulant child. She glanced up, and immediately regretted it. Fire danced, wild and untamed behind cobalt blue orbs.

Utterly sick of his caveman antics, Elena gathered her strength and pulled. "Damon _let go_ of me." She hissed, shrugging roughly from his grasp.

She clattered backgrounds, wobbling precariously in her hills. Mentally cursing the waxed floors, Elena struggled to regain her balance.

A band of steel wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her in a vice like grip.

_How dare he?_

"Look, I'm sorry, I had to cut you out of the plan," she started in a half guilty whisper.

"There shouldn't have been a plan, you shouldn't be here." He hissed, eyes darkening.

"You think I like going behind your back, I don't. But if I hadn't asked Stephan to help, you would have tried to be the hero and you would have ruined everything." Elena hated lying to him. But lately, his heroic antics usually ended in sabotage.

"Sorry for trying to keep you alive," he snapped his temper spiking. "Clearly Stephan doesn't give a crap anymore."

Elena balked, eyebrows furrowing. "Now you're mad at me for including Stephan?"_ Is that really what he thinks?_

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you!" He snapped, bristling at her deviant behavior.

"Well maybe that's the problem." It poured from her mouth so easily; she almost believed her own lie.

In a whirl of silk, she turned away from him, strolling across the foyer and towards her escape. She was nearly there when she was snatched off her feet and shoved into a darkened corridor away from the glow of the party.

"I wasn't done yet," he whispered, his tone silky. She found herself trying to avoid that scrutinizing look in his eyes. She shivered as he cupped her chin, forcing her to meet his blazing gaze. _Stupid, arrogant man,_ she seethed mentally, even as she tried to quell the shaking of her legs.

She had defied him. Elena welcomed the chills that prickled her neck at the thought. She had defied him and _liked _it. Better yet, she liked what it did to him. This demanding, dominate force that had her pinned to the wall. Elena leaned forward towards her imposing captor.

"Well, I'm not sorry I talked to Esther," she quipped _Careful, you're playing with fire._

In a flash she was wretched to his chest, her body flush with his. Damon clenched her hips firmly. Peering up into his glittering eyes, she was rewarded with the darkness that pooled there.

"You sure you're not just sorry you got caught?" His voice was gravel, rumbling in her ear. Elena hesitated. She was teetering right on the edge, just one more step and she would be over.

Feeling rebellious, her lips twitched in a devilish smirk, and without a second thought, she threw herself over the edge. "Nope." She said crisply.

Instantly she felt the sting of his hand as it collided with her bottom, even through the many layers of fabric. Elena sucked in a gasp, as delicious heat spread from his hand to between her legs.

"Brat," he admonished, nibbling her lip.

"Since you're feeling so bold, I think it's time these came off," He whispered, eyes black with lust. His hand crept expertly up her dress, skimming over her smooth thighs to the scrap of black lace that was her underwear. He pulled them down, tantalizingly slow. In a flash he had them bunched in his fist. She was completely exposed, her bottom bare under the layers of her dress. And then he let her go. "See if you can behave yourself for the evening." He pocketed her panties with a smirk before propelling her forward with another smack.

Elena skittered away from him, joining the throng of bodies under the light of the crystal chandelier. She clenched her legs, trying to stifle the dull ache that throbbed there. Her thoughts were rooted to the darkened edge that had found its way into his gaze. She relished the thought of being that darkened edge. He had corrupted her.

And he thought he had won. _Game on Salvatore._ Elena strode purposefully towards her target, a determined glint in her eye.

"Elijah," she approached the stoic vampire with a sunny smile. "Care for a drink?"

Elijah's normally serious features softened, his eyes twinkling. "I'd be delighted." His had found the small of her back as she let him lead her towards the bar.

She sneaked a peak over her shoulder.She could feel his gaze on her and casually leaned on Elijah's arm. _That'll teach him!_

Elena knew she was skating on thin ice, but frankly she didn't care.

She let Elijah get her a drink, taking care to brush his fingers as he did. She listened to his conversation, laughing heartily at every opportunity. Every chance she got she would touch his arm.

"Care for another?" Elijah asked some time later, indicating her two empty flutes.

Elena readily complied, relishing in the fire in her throat and the sheer confidence the champagne had brought.

Elijah nodded and disappeared into the crowd in search for more.

"Still feeling brave now, are we?" His voice was a seething fury in her ear. Elena nearly jumped as his hand came to rest possessively on her hip, drawing him close to his side.

"Let's just say I like a challenge." She breathed. The champagne _was _making her brave, too brave.

"I will delight in showing you the errors of your thinking," he snapped, yanking her to him as he steered them towards the exit.

Moments later, Elijah returned, two champagne flutes in hand. His brow furrowed when he didn't see the doppelganger. Where could she have gone? He stood there puzzled for a few seconds, before it dawned on him. He knew exactly where she was. He smirked. Damon was going to have his hands full.

Elena fought to combat the worry coiling in her belly against the throbbing ache between her legs. Damon had drove them home at warp speed, his hands clenching the steering wheel in a death grip. She gulped slightly, knowing she may have pushed him a little too far.

The boarding house rose up, dark and quiet against the night. Elena was fully aware of his hand against her bottom as they walked silently up the steps. Once inside he swooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs.

In his bedroom he jerked her to him, his hands finding the zipper at her back. "Let's get you out of this dress," he whispered.

Seconds later she stood in front of him in only her silken gloves. The cool air washed over her bottom and Elena shivered as she was exposed.

"This is how this is going to go. I'm going to be in charge and you're going to behave for once," his voice low, smoldering.

She fell against the bed with a protesting whine. "Don't you dare," he warned, taking her bottom lip between his teeth.

"I should punish you for what you put me through tonight," he growled against her skin. She mewled as his hands roamed, trailing her collarbone, tracing her navel, brushing the apex of her thighs.

"I thought you already did." She panted, plucking a scrap of lace from the sheets. "Remember these?" She twirled her underwear.

"Yes, that worked out very well," he hissed with a frown.

"Touch me." She demanded through gritted teeth.

"Oh?" His hand flitted over her bottom, stroking maddening circles in the soft skin. Elena's breath hitched as he landed a firm slap. Instantly he began to massage the sting.

"You were very naughty," he whispered, landing another slap to her behind. Elena nearly came undone at his words. He didn't massage this time, but instead let the sting sink in.

Elena squealed clutching him to her as his hand landed on her bottom a third time, pinking it slightly. Friction began to form between her thighs as his hand warmed her cheeks. Damon swooped down, crushing his mouth to hers in drugging kisses.

"You don't think you deserve this?" Damon asked against her lips, tracing the swell of her backside.

_ Cocky bastard. _Elena harrumphed, turning away from his smirking mouth. _She wouldn't give him the satisfaction._

"Don't tease if you can't take the consequences, sweetheart," he warned. His lips trailed fire across her throat and onto her lips. She couldn't help it, and moaned into his mouth. _Damn him!_

"Just as long as you're the one to punish me," she breathed, relenting against him.

"Always," Damon promised, sweeping the hair from her face.

His teeth nibbled and nipped until he found her gloves. He peeled the silken strips from her tingling fingertips.

"I'm sorry I was naughty," she whispered, squirming as she said it, feeling very much like the child she had been acting like.

"Like I said before, I was mad at you because I love you, it comes with the territory." He explained, tucking her under his chin.

"You still mad?" She mumbled into the crook of his neck.

"That depends," he said with a smirk. "Are you still going to act like a child?"

Elena smiled and snuggled closer. Leaning up, she tugged gently on his chin until he was looking down at her.

"That depends, if you can be mad at me because you love me, than I can love you even when you make me mad." Her eyes were twinkling as she peered up at him.

"Smart mouth," he mumbled, brushing his lips over hers.

"You love it," she remarked cheekily.

"I love you," he declared.

"I love you too."

And just like that, the gloves came off.

Well? What did you think? I have wanted to do this one-shot for ages! I always felt there was something more to the scene that needed to be further expanded.


	2. Teach Me

Teach Me

Gritting her teeth she squeezed hard and pumped forward.

"Don't grip it so hard, be gentle," His voice washed over her like silk.

Damon gripped her hand and guided it downward slowly."Like this, slow, smooth movements."

Elena gasped as it quivered under her fingertips. Licking the sweat that beaded above her lip, she allowed herself a small smile. _This wasn't as hard as Caroline or Bonnie made it sound!_

"See, you're getting it." He encouraged, a rare smile on his lips.

"Easy for you to say, you have one, you use it all the time, you know how to handle it," she quipped, still unsure of herself.

Damon smirked. "I've had lots of practice." His eyebrows waggled.

Elena rolled her eyes. _Men. Why were they so fascinated with it? If only it weren't so long, _she thought dolefully.

She gave it a half hearted tug, to no avail.

"Gah, this is hopeless!" She threw up her hands, ramming her fist into it in frustration.

"Hey, it's not invincible you know! You break it, your break a piece of me!" Damon cautioned, stroking it gently as if to make up for Elena's violent outburst.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I guess I'm just not good at this sort of thing."

"That's why you have me," Damon gloated smugly.

Elena snorted. "Stroke your ego much?"

"I'd like to stroke something else." His voice had dropped an octave and all of the humor and playful banter went out the window.

Elena was suddenly very warm in her sweater. _ Why did he have to go and make a comment like that?_

"Don't pretend you don't know what we're doing here," he whispered eyes boring into hers. "We both know Stephan wasn't man enough to teach you this, so that left me."

Elena was hyperventilating. He was way too close and there was nowhere to run. She needed Damon's help anyway. How else was she to make any progress? This was a vital skill that all girls should know how to do! But he was making this so damn difficult, with his hand on hers, and his brilliant glittering eyes taunting her, and that mouth…. Elena's mind went fuzzy.

She couldn't deny it anymore. There was something between them.

"Damon," she whispered, annoyed that her voice came out strained. _Why_ was she so affected by him?

"Elena." His voice was just as low. He leaned forward, cradling her face in his hands, his lips a hairs breadth away from hers.

"I can think of something much more fun to do in a car, than learn the stick shift."

Elena's eyes fluttered open, utterly startled. He had _teased _her. She felt an angry blush heat her cheeks.

"I can't believe you! You are such an ass!" Elena harrumphed, sitting back in her seat, arms crossed.

Damon merely chuckled at her pout. "Get over here," he muttered. Taking her face in his hands again he snatched her across the gear shift and to his hungry mouth.

He was right, Elena thought. This was much more fun than learning the stick shift.

**What did you think? Ideas for future chapters, I'm up for anything!**


	3. First

**First**

"_Maybe if you and I had met first."_

Elena sucked in a breath, chuckling darkly at the irony of her life.

He was a dark, lean form shrouded against the blackness of the night, a predator full of fire and arrogance. She knew he was no good.

But then, that's exactly what Elena was looking for.

"_You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, adventure, and even a little danger."_

Looking back on it, he had been exactly what she needed. Passionate, dark, dangerous…and irresistible.

He had been the perfect contrast. The devil in a leather jacket, come to rid of her of what she couldn't let go of herself.

She had wanted everything he spoke of. He was the beautiful chaos in her perfectly structured world. He had offered her oblivion that night, only to snatch it back.

"_I want you to get everything you're looking for."_

Elena laughed. He was everything she was looking for. He was the sweet surrender from the perfect little good girl package she had become.

She had always done what people expected of her. Perfect grades, dated the jock, become a cheerleader. He was her perfectly unexpected.

And he had made her forget him.

Elena clenched a fist, relishing in the surge of power that rippled through her sleek new body. She opened her eyes, and he was there, stroking her hand gently, his image in perfect clarity that she had to blink several times.

"I was wrong," she whispered, wincing as an unknown fire in her throat surged.

His eyes crinkled, bewildered. "About what?" He shifted warily, conscious of her muscles that clenched beneath his palm.

She sat up from the cold table and took his face in her hands. "Maybe If I hadn't met you last, we wouldn't have made it here." She drew him close and brushed her lips against his. "The thing is Damon, you're still my first. You were my first then, and you're my first now. And that's all that matters."

**Short but sweet! Hope you all like! I thought this up today, imagining what Elena would be like once she "awakened." **


	4. The Benefits of Chocolate

**The Benefits of Chocolate **

Damon paused, leaning casually against the doorframe, an amused smirk forming on his lips.

He took the time to observe his state of the art kitchen, now in disarray. A mixing bowel teetered haphazardly on the edge of the counter, the mixer dripping a dark sticky batter onto the granite. Egg shells cluttered over the garbage bin, one having dribbled onto the floor. A dusting of flour covered the entire surface, including the petite young woman who was currently buried in an enormous cookbook, her face etched into a frown.

Her once white apron had a dark stain hardening into the crisp fabric. Her hair was slowly escaping the braid, tendrils falling around her face in wisps. She looked up froze, a deer in the headlights.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He drawled.

She rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation. "Don't pretend you don't know," she huffed and continued on with the mixing, slopping some batter over the side of the bowl.

Damon failed in hiding his scowl. "I _told _you, I didn't want any of this," he growled, sweeping his hand flippantly over her mess.

"Too bad," she quipped churlishly. Peeking up at him through her lashes, she immediately wishing she hadn't.

A predator now stood in the doorway, blocking any means of her escape. A dark and lethal gaze held hers, igniting a slow flicker in her stomach. Elena glued her eyes to the mixing bowl, methodically stirring over and over again. Her legs were quivering but she didn't dare look up again. When she finally found the courage to sneak another glance, the doorway was empty.

_Shit._

Elena started, her hearth thumping wildly in her chest. It was too late. A vice like grip gripped her waist from behind, holding her in place.

"_What?" _ His voice was low, like velvet in her ear. Elena stopped breathing. Strong fingers slipped beneath the hem of her shirt, stroking the slip of skin there.

He turned her around swiftly relishing in the glazed look he found in her eyes. In a flash he had lifted her onto the counter, smirking as she let out a squeal. He stood between her legs, one hand resting on her thigh. Elena kicked herself for wearing her ratty sweats instead of jeans. What was sexy about grey spandex?

She gasped as he swooped in. She expected him to kiss her. Honestly, why else had he gotten so close? Her eyes fluttered close and she tipped her head forward, waiting.

"Mmmm." Elena heard a slick wet sound followed by a popping noise.

She snapped her eyes open to see him licking the batter from his fingers. "Vanilla." He murmured his eyes anchored to hers as he slowly sucked the sweetness from each digit.

"Honestly, I pegged you as more of a chocolate man myself." Elena's words came out dazed.

"Why is that?"

Elena gulped, gathering her nerves. "It's dark, sensuous, bitter yet sweet. It's never what you expect, but everything you want." She finished, her voice coming out in a rasp.

"And what if I like vanilla better?" He grasped her hips, pulling her closer to him.

Elena took a good, long look at him. His eyes were fixed intently on her, full of that fire that she had been evading for so long. He was right there, hopeful and waiting for what she had been so afraid to give him. Was it really that easy?

She tentatively brushed her lips against his. Elena shivered as he felt him lift her from the counter. Her hands went to his shoulders to steady herself. He hitched her up closer, and she gasped as his hands rested firmly under her bottom. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she peered up at him.

"Then you're in luck."

"Indeed I am," he said softly, stoking her cheek.

His hands tangled in the wisps of her hair, tilting her head to meet his lips.

Cake batter, he tasted like cake batter, Elena thought. Suddenly it was all so stunningly clear. It really was that easy to love him.

"I'll take my present now," he whispered huskily.

Elena nodded numbly, clutching fistfuls of his shirt in her hands. He had waited long enough.

Damon smiled against her trembling mouth. He had found a whole new meaning to the term Happy Birthday.

**Hope you readers enjoyed this! Did anyone catch the chocolate metaphor I snuck in there? I had Elena compare him to chocolate; I thought it fit his personality fairly well. Anyway please review and let me know your thoughts and comments, I love reading the feedback.**


	5. All of the Above

All of the Above

This is kind of long as far as one shots go, but I decided to roll with it. Honestly it was not meant to be so long, but I just kept writing and adding things until I had this! Anyway, things get a little smutty, just a fair warning. Enjoy!

The whisper of pages echoed in the hushed library.

Elena swept the tendrils of hair away from her face and rubbed her eyes sleepily. This test proved to be a lot harder to study then she expected it to be. Then again this was college, it wasn't meant to be a walk in the park.

_Neither was studying biology,_ she thought wryly, her eyes blurring from staring so long at the cramped textbook print. She had been sitting there, slumped over her book for nearly four hours. She fumbled for her drink, taking a swig from the paper cup and relishing as the warmth of coffee trickled down her throat. Caffeine surged through her veins, but it would only last so long.

Her bed was calling her name back in her dorm room. With its soft, cream colored sheets and fluffy pillows, it sounded like heaven. Elena's head started to lull before she snapped herself out of it. She couldn't afford to sleep now, not with the test bright and early tomorrow. Glancing at the clock, she noted that it was nearly eleven and the library would be closing anyway. Deciding she could finish studying in her room she stood and gathered her books before shuffling wearily out the door and into the moonlight night.

Hugging her sweatshirt close against the Fall chill, she walked briskly under the halogen lamps of the campus, heading towards her building. A blast of warm air washed over her as she entered the dorms, immediately thawing her tingling fingers. Elena hummed in content, glad to be out of the cold.

Making her way down the dimly lit hall, she shuffled to her dorm room. Elena jostled her books while fishing her keys out of her bag. Fumbling, she managed to unlock the door and all but stumbled into her darkened room and into a pair of strong, lean arms.

She gasped, scrambling away from the stranger. A low chuckled rumbled through the shadows, sending her heart into a beating frenzy. Her arms prickled as heat raced through her veins. Heart hammering in her chest, she reached for the light switch, flicking it on and bathing the two of them in harsh florescence.

He was leaning against her desk as if he almost belonged there. She wasn't all that surprised. After all these years, she was used to his unannounced visits. Dressed in dark fitted jeans, a button down shirt, and his signature leather jacket, he was the picture of confidence. She looked at him, suddenly very aware of her unkempt appearance. She brushed some stray wisps of hair away from her face, all the while wishing she had thought to brush some concealer over the dark circles under her eyes.

He strolled towards her, eyes dancing. "Rough night, college girl?" He offered her his trade mark smirk, hoping to coax a smile out of her.

She sighed, trudging over to her twin mattress and dropping onto it in exhaustion. "You could say that," she mumbled, her face already smashed into her pillow. How she would kill for a solid eight hours right now.

She lifted her head, cracking an eye open, intent on telling him to leave her to her torture. Her response died in her throat.

He was inches away, his cool breath fanning across her lips. Dark wisps of hair fell into crackling blue eyes. He was kneeling before her bed, his hand splayed out over her homemade quilt, inches from her thigh. Elena's breath hitched in her throat. Heat bloomed across her cheeks. _He was so close._

In a last ditch effort she snatched up her textbook and shoved it in his face, creating a barrier between them.

Her eyes peaked over the thick spine of the book, following the curve of his eyebrows, sweeping past those smoldering eyes, to the gentle slope of his nose, down to the puckered smirk of his lips.

"I-I have to study," she whispered, hating how breathless she sounded in front of him.

He cocked an amused brow but said nothing, only turned away from her.

She buried her nose in pages of expression cloning and eukaryotic cells, trying her best to ignore him completely. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him move. Her eyes flicked back and forth from her text to the lean vampire that prowled her room. She watched as he inspected various objects on her desk and poked at the plush pillows on her roommate's bed. For several moments, all was quiet as Elena struggled to read the cramped scientific text.

Turning back to the page, she realized that she had been reading the same sentence over and over again without retaining any of it. She sighed, propping her chin in her hand.

He turned towards her, a wicked gleam in his eye. She eyed him warily.

"I can see that you're really concentrating," he drawled.

She huffed, having been caught watching him. _It's not like he made it easy to concentrate._

"It's not as easy as it looks," she pouted, thumbing the book listlessly.

"Well why don't I make things a little easier for you?" He was strolling towards her looking positively feral.

Once close he grabbed her book. His thumb brushed her pouting lower lip.

"None of that. Save it for later." His comment sent Elena's blood into a humming frenzy.

"Which chapters are you studying?"

"Four through six," she answered, eyes crinkling in confusion as she watched him leaf through the pages.

He settled in her desk chair, tilting it back as he flicked through meticulous facts and diagrams.

"Which of the following organisms participate in the nitrogen cycle? Is it, A. denitrifying bacteria, B. Chemosynthetic bacteria, C. Saprophytes, or D. all of the above?" His eyes were dancing with amusement.

"All of the above," Elena answered, still puzzled as she watched him ease up from the chair with a smirk.

"Correct," he praised, shrugging out of his jacket.

"How is this supposed to make studying any easier for me? I could just study the questions myself," she griped.

"Just hush and let me ask the questions. You just concentrate on getting them right." He gave her a lavish wink.

The gaze behind his eyes left her skin prickling with heat. Turning away she mumbled for him to continue.

He licked his finger and turned the page. Elena couldn't help but watch as his tongue darted out and pressed the pad of his thumb.

"Which is true of ecological succession? A. Pioneer species move into new communities first, B. Climax communities have lower total biomass than preceding communities; C. Species diversity is greatest in the early stages of succession, D. Climax communities shift constantly, or E. All of the above."

Elena pondered the question for a few seconds before answering. "A, Pioneer species move into new communities first."

"Correct," his voice was smooth, melting._ Why was he smiling?_

"I still don't see how-." She stopped short.

Damon was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. A sliver of ivory skin peaked through the fabric and Elena's mind went blank.

She could see the planes of his chest. Long, lean muscle etched in creamy marble. Elena could not find her sense. It was lost, buried somewhere beneath the hot, frantic pulsing of her heart. Fire crackled in her veins. Something thick and heavy settled in her stomach. It burned slowly, deliciously.

In the small, rational part of her mind, Elena knew that there were risks. The walls were thin. Her roommate could come in at any time. She had to study. It was _Damon_.

She dragged her eyes up from his chest to find him staring at her, something dark and untamed flickering in his eyes.

Licking her lips she managed to find her voice.

"N-next question," she rasped.

In a haze she heard him ask. Her mind was fuzzy, muddled with the thought of him, of them, and what they could be together. Fumbling with her thoughts she took a guess at the answer.

She knew immediately that she was wrong.

"Incorrect." His voice was low, disappointed. He began to button his shirt.

_No!_ The feeling gripped her with a sudden frenzied panic. She moved towards him, stumbling in her rush. She saw him move to catch her. Her hands brushed against the opening of his shirt, feeling the heated skin beneath the fabric. Elena bit her lip. She couldn't ignore this, she decided.

As if reading her mind, he snapped the book closed and tossed it away. "Screw studying."

He snatched her to him and his lips found hers in a hungry kiss, cupping her bottom and pulling her against him. Elena moaned as her body met his, rubbing together in delicious friction. When her fingers stroked his chest he hummed appreciatively.

His hands roamed, tracing the hem of her baggy sweatshirt, tugging eagerly.

He helped her with it pulling it over her head, revealed a simple lace camisole. Damon was no fool. His heated gaze fell to the soft curves of her hips, the ample swell of her breasts, giving just a hint of cleavage.

His head jerked to the crumpled sweatshirt she tossed over her chair. "You wear that a lot?"

"Hm?" Elena watched his eyes flick from the hoodie to the fitted camisole she wore. She caught the edge in his voice, and immediately formed a devious plan.

"Oh, you know, here and there." She turned away from him, hiding a devilish smile. She made a show of stretching her arms, so that the camisole inched up, revealing a sliver of olive skin.

She did not miss his intake of breath. He was fighting it, she realized. She smirked. "You know sometimes it gets warm outside and I have to take it off—"She was cut off by a growl.

In seconds she was flush against his chest. She felt his finger slip under her shirt, finding her bare skin and stroking it possessively. "The only one you're taking that off for is _me," _he said heatedly in her ear.

He whirled her around to face him. She caught his piercing stare, full of desire. Elena's breath came in gasps now as she felt her body react to the thought of doing just that.

His head dipped and he caught her mouth, his lips searing. "Tease," he hissed. Elena felt her legs go numb. She leaned against him as he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Her hands snaked around his neck, her body utterly limp as he trailed fire down her throat. He nipped and nibbled, stroked and coaxed her until she surrendered to him willingly.

When he peeled off her shirt to reveal a lacy red bra, she couldn't help but blush.

"Not embarrassed now are we?" His voice was husky as he gave her an appreciative look.

"Shut up," she mumbled, pressing her lips to his eagerly.

"Oh, Miss Gilbert, such language," he admonished, pinning her to the bed.

"I may just have to flunk you," he warned, his lips trailed lower, skimming the pale column of her throat, hovering over her throbbing pulse.

"How about you just fuck me?" She lifted her hips eagerly, brushing against him.

He growled, hitching her leg over his hip. His hands dipped lower, finding the button of her jeans.

The denim slid slowly down to reveal her delicious legs. His fingers caught the edge of her panties, toying with the soft cotton. He watched as her eyes darkened with need as he stroked and teased her.

"Pop Quiz Miss Gilbert," he whispered against her neck.

Do you want me?" He asked her, his hands brushing low, slipping in her soaked panties, stroking her wet folds softly.

Elena whimpered as his hands found her sweet spot. She pushed against him, eager for more contact. Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling his lips to her mouth. She nibbled and sucked his swollen flesh, smirking when she heard him moan against her.

He continued on, despite her efforts to avoid answering.

"A. For sex, B. As a boyfriend, or C. As friends?"

Maybe it was the stress, or the lack of sleep that made her thoughts falter. Or the fact that she hadn't been with someone in so long it made her ache with need. And he was there, hovering over her, looking so worn and rugged and so _Damon_ that it made her want to wrap her arms around him forever.

He had always hovered, come to think of it. Elena could think of very few times when he was not there, always a shadow in her peripheral vision, that distant thought that never failed to flutter to the forefront of her mind. He had remained that constant in her life, and no matter how hard she tried she had not been able to shake him off. She wasn't sure that she wanted to now, or how she could live with her own regret if he ever decided to leave on his own.

She knew he wanted an answer, he deserved one. After all, they couldn't keep doing what they were doing without consequences. She would not be Katherine. She had to make a choice. Why the decision between what was was best for her and what she wanted so difficult?

That's when she realized with a sob. He was the best thing for her _because _he was what she wanted. Tears welled in her eyes and threatened to spill over.

Suddenly aware of the man who held her, she looked up at him, lips trembling. He was waiting. He had always been waiting.

Taking a steady breath she managed to answer him. "D, all of the above," she warbled her vision blurry with tears.

She heard his sharp intake of breath. She carefully leaned her forehead against his. "I want all of those things with you. I'm in love with you."

The damn broke then. She turned away, not wanting him to see her cry over him. She couldn't believe what a fool she had been not to see it. How much he loved her and how much she had tried to bury her own feelings for him.

Damon turned her face towards him. She looked so vulnerable then, so raw and emotional, and so much like himself. Both afraid to love, afraid to be hurt, and so unbelievably attracted to one another there was no denying it anymore.

"Correct," he breathed, his voice ragged.

He moved in to whisper in her ear. "I love you." His voice was so raw and guttural that her heart ached.

She felt his lips on hers, catching her tears. He was so gentle that she wanted to cry all over again.

"I love you," he said again between kisses.

She tried to speak, her voice caught like a lump in her throat. She clutched to him, pulling him closer. "I love you too, so much," she whispered.

For the next hour he proceeded to love her well. Somewhere beneath the haze that had settled over her, between the soft caresses, the breathy gasps and heated kisses, she remembered her test.

She lay there in his arms, her body flushed and tingling. Twisting in the sheets, she turned to stare up at him, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he slept with a peaceful look softening his features. A small giggle escaped her as she thought of her test early the next morning. She may be failing biology, but she would most definitely ace anatomy. She had found him at last. And he was better than an A any day.

I hope you all liked it! Please review, I love and appreciate all your feedback, comments, sighs, squeals, and the like. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
